Sherie René Scott
Sherie René Scott is an American actress. Biography Born in Kentucky, United States, she appeared in the original cast of The Who's Tommy, starting off a long career in musical theatre. However, Scott also had roles in such films as Marci X. and P.S. I Love You. Singing Scott made her musical debut as Sally Simpson in The Who's Tommy and appeared in a mixture of experimental productions including Faust and Over and Over as well as the more established Rent. She originated the role of Amneris in Aida and received Tony and Drama Desk nominations for playing Christine Colgate in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. Scott would also make more creative ventures, co-writing the semi-autobiographical Everyday Rapture and later originating the role of Pepa in Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown. Stage The Who's Tommy (1993) Sally Simpson (originated the role) *Sally Simpson (contains solo lines) Grease! (1994) *We Go Together *Summer Nights (contains solo lines) *Freddy, My Love (contains solo lines) *We Go Together (Reprise) *Finale Faust (1995)(originated the role) *Life Has Been Good To Me (solo) *Feels Like Home (solo) *Bleeding All Over the Place (duet) Rent (1997) *Over the Moon (solo) *La Vie Boheme A (contains solo lines) *La Vie Boheme B *Seasons of Love A *Happy New Year A (contains solo lines) *Happy New Year B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love B *Goodbye Love (contains solo lines) *Finale A *Finale B Aida (1998)(originated the role) *Every Story is a Love Story (solo) *My Strongest Suit (contains solo lines) *My Strongest Suit (Reprise)(duet) *Not Me (contains solo lines) *A Step Too Far (contains solo lines) *I Know the Truth (solo) *Every Story is a Love Story (Reprise)(solo) Over and Over (1999)(originated the role) *Eat the Ice Cream (solo) *Someday, Pasadena (contains solo lines) *You Owe It to Yourself (solo) *Home (duet) *At the Rialto (solo) Debbie Does Dallas: The Musical (1995)(originated the role) The Last 5 Years (2002) *Still Hurting (solo) *See I'm Smiling (solo) *I'm a Part of That (solo) *A Summer in Ohio (solo) *The Next Ten Minutes (duet) *When You Come Home to Me (solo) *Climbing Uphill (solo) *I Can Do Better Than That (solo) *Goodbye Until Tomorrow/I Could Never Rescue You (duet) Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2004)(originated the role) *Here I Am (contains solo lines) *Nothing is Too Wonderful to Be True (duet) *The Miracle (Act I Finale)(contains solo lines) *Ruffhousin' Mit Shüffhausen (contains solo lines) *The More We Dance (contains solo lines) *Love is My Legs (contains solo lines) *Son of Great Big Stuff (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Little Mermaid (2008)(originated the role) *I Want The Good Times Back (contains solo lines) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (duet) *I Want the Good Times Back (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)(solo) *Under the Sea (Bows) You May Now Worship Me (2008) Everyday Rapture (2009) *Got a Thing On My Mind (solo) *Elevation (contains solo lines) *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe (solo) *Get Happy (solo) *You Made Me Love You (solo) *Mr. Rogers Medley (contains solo lines) *It's You I Like (solo) *I Guess the Lord Must Be in New York City (solo) *Life Line (solo) *The Weight (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Sleeves (solo) *Why (solo) *Won't You Be My Neighbour? (solo) *Up the Ladder to the Roof (contains solo lines) *Remember (solo) *Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)(solo) Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown (2010)(originated the role) *Lie to Me (duet) *Lovesick (contains solo lines) *Island (solo) *On the Verge (contains solo lines) *Mother's Day (solo) *Tangled (contains solo lines) *Island" (Reprise) (contains solo lines) *Shoes from Heaven (contains solo lines) Gallery scottamneris.jpg|'Amneris' in Aida. Butzjamie.jpg|'Cathy Hyatt' and Jamie Wellerstein in The Last 5 Years. lithgowscott.jpg|'Lawrence Jamieson' and Christine Colgate in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. scottursula.jpg|'Ursula' in The Little Mermaid. Scott, Sherie René Scott, Sherie Rene